How Long Until The Sun Sets
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: How Long Until The Sun Sets tells the story of Tasha, Karlee, And the Weasleys. Its a story of Love, Hope, And friendship. They face new dangers, And even more loss, Then ever imagainable. Better Summary up Soon
1. The Weasley Burrow

**How Long Until The Sun Sets**

**Written By: XxNeverxLoosexHopexX**

**Chapter One**

**The Weasley Burrow**

* * *

Tasha woke up in Ginnys room, Slightly baffled. She stood up and looked out the window, The sun just able to be spotted over the hills beyond. It was around 6 o'clock, But she doubted she'd be able to sleep. She ran a hand dully through her hair, stretching from a restless night. Tasha slowly made her way to the bathroom, When she heard someone tumble down the stairs. She smiled slightly as she made her way down, where she found Karlee, standing up quickly. Tasha giggled slightly, and began her way outside.

Whislt outside she could hear the voices of the people inside the burrow. Aparantly Hermione just about sat on Karlee. Tasha laughed. She wondered who else was up, Focusing her thoughts upstairs. She nearly strained herself, trying to figure out who was awake or not, Being **far** too lazy to go upstairs and check. Tasha heard the faint voices of the _Twins_. Her smile widened.  
Slowly she made her way inside, and sat on one of the chairs. Closing her eyes, just to think. She thought about everything that had happened to her in the past few months...She'd rather not have gotten into it, but when she just let her mind run wild, there was no saying in the matter. She heard Ginnys faint voice, Tasha turned ehr head to see Ginny holding an envelope.

"Tasha..." Ginny threw her the letter. She examined the Handwriting, and curled her knees up on the chair.  
"Thanks, Gin." she muttered as she opened the letter.  
Slowly Tasha began reading it, Hermione seemed mildly interested. Tasha folded the paper in half, And set it back in the envelope.  
"Who's it from?" Ginny asked, Tasha didnt look at her.  
"**_Someone_**..."

"Well, _Obviously_." Ginny retorted.

"Look, Gin. Its **my** buisiness who sends letters, Not _yours_, But thank you for not snooping through the letter first." Tasha smiled slightly and stowed the letter in her pocket.

Ginny sighed, and sat on the couch, next to karlee and Hermione. Fred and George made their way downstairs. Tasha averted her eyes from them, and held her legs. Slightly rocking back and forth. Karlee stood up and tripped again, They all broke out in laughter.

Everyone else came rushing down, Bewildered expressions on their faces. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George and herself, Were laughing their heads off.  
"**Whatsgoinon**?"

"Dont worry about it, Ron." Harry said, and They all started laughing again.  
Hermione laughed, "Karlee tripped...Again."

"And what do you mean by _that_?" Karlee asked with a smile.

"_Well_," said , "Who wants breakfast?"

"Isnt it a little _**early**_?" Karlee said, still chuckling.

"No." said Ron, sounding very tired.

"Okay." said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Wait, What time _is_ it? I didn't bother checking on my way down." Hermione asked, Karlee shrugged as she followed to the kitchen.

Karlee sat down, Hermione sat next to her. After a minute, Karlee fell alseep. Charlie walked in yawning. He sat on the other side of her, smirking evily. He clapped his hands loudly over her head. Karlee jumped and turned to him.

"**What the**-"

"**Breakfast!**" said, putting a plate in front of them.  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked Karlee.

"Just toast." she replied, glaring at Charlie.

Tasha moved over to the couch and curled up.

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked Karlee.  
She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because above me it sounded like you two were having a **lip-wrestling **match!" she said pointing between Hermione and Ron. They both avoided each other's eye and blushed bright red.

Hermione asked Harry for some butter to change the subject.  
"Uhhh.. sure." Harry replied and he gave Hermione the butter. He was a little confused over the talk that they were having and He also said "I think Karlee's right, I _did_ hear two people having a lip-wrestling match." Harry said. Ron and Hermione blushed in even deeper, and Harry smirked at that.

"What would u like Harry?" asked

"Eggs and toast please." He replied, still smirking.

Silence filled the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked as handed Harry his breakfast.

Karlee shrugged

"Quidditch?" She suggested.

"Im not _too_ good, but I'll Try." Hermione said, taking a bite of her toast.

"Sounds like fun!" I said. "Who wants to play?" Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione raised their hands. Fred leaned over the couch and looked at Tasha.

"You wanna play?" He asked, Tasha shrugged and looked up at him from her book.

"C'mon, Its fun." Tasha was never easily persuaded.

"So is Soccer, But its not a wizard sport." She muttered going back to her book. Fred leaned over the couch more.

"Well, Then after We'll play Soccer." Tasha looked up at him.

"**Oh**, _Alright_..." She sighed, setting her book on the couch, standing up.

"Would you like anything to eat, Dear?" asked, Tasha shook her head.

"No, Thanks. I'm Not hungry..."

"Well now we have a perfect team." Harry said smiling

"Whos going to be what?" He added.

"Two chasers...?" Ginny raised her hand quicker than anything "Ginny of course..."  
"Tasha, Would you like to be chaser?" Harry asked, Tasha looked at him and shrugged.

George said, "We'll have to use those green balls. What are they called again?"  
"Tennis balls." said Hermione. Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Fred, George! You two are beaters. Uh... Ron and Karlee are keepers." Harry said, smiling. Making his way outisde with to find Ron. Tasha had a blank look on her face.  
Harry rushed inside. A frightened look on his face...

"I Can't Find Ron!"


	2. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**How Long Until The Sun Sets**

**Written By: XxNeverxLoosexHopexX**

**Chapter Two**

**Every Rose has It's Thorn**

* * *

Everyone went out looking for Ron when Harry couldn't find him...  
Karlee ran the farthest and found death eaters, and Ron.

Karlee stopped, gasping for breath and looking in every direction. Harry ran up behind her, doing the same thing.  
Her hand was searching for him as she kept looking around.  
"Go back, Harry." She said quietly.  
"They want you. Go back." Karlee pushed him in the direction of the Burrow.  
"No, I'm fighting!" he yelled.  
"**No you're not! **You're not even of _age_! **Go back!**" She yelled back, finally looking at him.

Karlee pushed him again. He was keeping up a good fight. There was sudden movement to her right.  
Karlee raised her wand in the blink of an eye and turned to it.  
She didn't have time to even mutter an incantation in her head before she was pounced on and thrown to the ground by Fenir Greyback.  
Karlee screamed and tried to throw him off. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she was limp.  
The last thing she felt was the white-hot venom spreading through her body. She passed out.

"**OH BLOODY HELL**! **CRUCIO**!" Fenrir fell on the ground, cursing and howling with rage.  
Harry couldn't run back, they would follow him, he was in a trap. He had to stay here and fight, or run, and let the others get killed.  
Harry spotted Ron trying to get away from two Death Eaters holding him.  
"Ron!" He shouted. But then she remembered Karlee.  
"Oh Hell, oh Hell, Help please help, someone." He was whispering, He was surprised no one was trying to go for him.  
Harry was looking around.  
Ron was trying to set a spell on the Death Eaters that were holding him, he had one out already.  
And then He saw **Bellatrix Lestange**.

The others arrived, A full on fight went on. Bellatrix saw Tasha. She had a angry expression on her face, then smirked.  
The death eaters retreated, And disappeared.  
Everyone made their way back to the burrow, Karlee was unconscious. Tasha was leaning against a wall.  
They were all murmuring about how they were after Harry, she shook her head.

"They weren't After Harry." She spoke softly, Looking at them when she got their attention.

"They were after _**me**_."

"And why would they be after _**you**_?" Molly asked doubtfully.

Tasha looked at her, "If they wanted Harry, They could have gotten him, quite easily." She paused looking at each one of them, "They were trying to find me..."

"Why?" Hermione asked, Tasha looked at her.

"Because...I ran away. Or something of that sort..."

"You ran away from the **Death eaters**?" Hermione asked baffled.

"Well, not away from them, _Exactly_, But close enough. "

"Your not a death eater are you?" Hermione asked, Tasha gave her a eye roll.

"Of course I'm not a Bloody death eater!"

"All im saying, Is that they weren't after harry, They were after **me**. You should take Karlee to the Hospital by the way. "  
Tasha walked past them and headed upstairs. Fred followed.

Tasha was putting things in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked her, Leaning against the door frame.

"Leaving." She replied, Fred walked into to the bedroom.

"Why?" He asked, moving towards her, She didn't turn to look at him.

"Because, The longer I'm here, The more your family is in danger.

"Why do you think that?"

Tasha turned and looked at him, a soft unreadable expression on her face.

"The death eaters showed up here for **ME**, Not Harry."

"_So_?" Fred asked, Tasha stared at him.

"So, They know I'm here, So they'll come after me..."

"Well, We wont let them get you." Fred said sternly, Tasha shook her head.

"That's why I'm not staying, Because I KNOW you wouldn't let them get me...Its not safe for any of you here..."

"None of us care about that, Tasha." Fred said honestly.  
"WE care about you, We don't want anything happening to you."

Tasha looked at him, her face showing an expression of sadness.

"I know...But..."

"No buts...You staying."

Tasha shook her head, looking down. Fred took her hand. Tasha looked up at him, a soft expression on her face.

"For me...You'll stay." He whispered, Tasha looked at him. Fred leaned down and kissed her gently. Tasha was shocked at first, But then gently started to kiss him back. They pulled back and stared at each other, Fred squeezed her hand.

"For you...I'll stay." Fred let go of her hand, And wrapped his arms around her and gave her a bear hug, the one he knew she loved. He kissed her head, and pulled back. Smiling.

"We should probably go downstairs..." Tasha muttered, cheeks slightly pink. Fred nodded, but intertwined his fingers between his.

Slowly they made their way to the sitting room, where everyone was.  
"Is she...?" Tasha asked Molly.

"Shes fine."

Tasha nodded, Looking down. looked at Hers and Fred intertwined fingers, As well did everyone else.

Charlie appeared with a crack.

"She's fine." He said in a hollow tone.  
"Charlie..." Arthur pressed as Charlie made his way towards the door to exit the kitchen. Charlie made to not hear him and he kept walking.  
"Is she going to be a-" Ron started.  
"Ron!" Hermione stopped him.

Tasha's eye sight got blurred slightly, she felt a tight pain through her stomach.

"You alright?" Hermione asked, Tasha didn't look at her.

"F-fine." She squeaked.

"Yeah, Sure you are." Ginny said grabbing Tasha wrist and pulling her to the couch.

"Honestly, Gin...I'm FINE."

Tasha's vision got better, but was still blurred.  
"Should we take her to ?"  
"NO!" Tasha said hysterically. "I'm FINE! You all can stop worrying about me because I AM FINE...Ish."

Everyone started to yawn more and more over the next ten minutes. Molly noticed at once.

"Everyone, lights out in a half hour." she said, standing up from the kitchen table. Ron moaned.  
"Mum..."  
"Bed." She said firmly. "Then we get to visit..." She didn't seem able to finish the sentence.

"Karlee..." Arthur said for her. Molly nodded.  
"-in the morning." She finished.

Tasha stood up, Fred was whispering to her. Then suddenly Fred leaned down and Kissed her.

Everyone stood up and made their way upstairs before Molly blew her top.

Hermione sat there staring at Fred and Tasha then over to Ron who looked like he was about to explode, she knew how he felt about other people kissing his brothers and sisters She couldn't understand why but she is an only child herself so Hermione decided not to ask and got up and followed everyone else up the stairs

"Is something wrong, Ronnikins?" Fred mocked. Ron's face turned as red as his hair as he lunged for him. He dodged and his hand hit the wall.  
"Oops" Fred laughed and sat on the couch in the living room as Ron hopped up and down holding his hand.

Upstairs, Fred and Tasha Heard a discussion going on.  
"I-I think George Gay." Ron's voice rang.

"You think what now?" Fred asked entering the room. Ron kept his eyes on the floor, avoiding his curious gaze. He fidgeted giving himself an excuse not to answer Fred's question.

"Whats Malfoy Manor Like?" Hermione asked Tasha.

"Big...Weird...Lonely." she replied.

"Owned by idiots" Fred murmured.

"There's that too..."

"You don't have to stay there" Fred muttered taking her hand.

"Yeah...Thanks for caring."

I'm a naturally caring person ... for some" He whispered back.  
"I'm sure you could stay here" Fred said his voice rising from a whisper. He looked around at everyone's shocked faces.

Fred led Tasha down to the sitting room as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Mum, Tasha is staying with us for a bit" He said, not asked, said.

Molly smiled, "Of course, Its always a pleasure to have her here."

"Thanks, Fred." Tasha smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to help a friend."' He answered laughing.

"Mmm, Friend, Really think that's it?" She laughed.

Fred laughed along with her "What do you think it is?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I think it is, But if your too thick to realize, then I wont say it."

He leaned in and kissed her.  
"Does that answer your question" He asked. Fred watched as His mum cleaned the kitchen a small bit more then necessary.  
"Something wrong mum?" Fred asked.  
"Oh nothing dear" she answered but He wasn't convinced.

"Shes Just protective of you..."

"She'll understand, if she loves me she'll just have to put with you like I do" Fred said laughing.  
"I'm just joking, I like having your around". He looked at his mum as she walked outside, no doubt to clean up there.

"Mmm..."


	3. Until I Die

**How Long Until The Sun Sets**

**Written By: XxNeverxLoosexHopexX**

**Chapter Three**

**Until I Die**

* * *

Tasha made her way to ginnys room, But Fred stopped her.

"You can share my bed." He whispered quietly. Tasha knew he wanted to watch over her, more than anything.

"Alright..."

"They'll find a way to get me...You know that." Tasha muttered after a few minutes.  
"And when they do, there'll be a huge fight..."  
"Then we'll fight and I'll make sure I'm the last man standing" Fred growled. He looked down at Tasha.  
"I'll make sure" He repeated. Tasha shook her head.

"No you wont...I love you too much to let you do that..."  
"If you love me then you'd let me do that" He said. Fred was using emotional-blackmail but he didnt care.

"Fred...You know I-You just cant do that..." Tasha trailed off silently.

"I'm going to fight" Fred muttered, obviously not giving up.  
"No your not! Because if you die..."Tasha trailed off...

At the word 'die' Molly jumped two feet in the air and pressed her ear to the door.  
"If I die at least i'll know that I died while fighting for someone I love" Fred argued. He was determined to win this arguement.  
He loved Tasha** far **too much to let **ANYTHING** happen to her.  
Fred knew His mum was listening as soon as he heard a gasp. He didnt care that she had heard every word he said... it was the truth.

Fred was sitting in the exact same position all night. He never slept. Fred yawned but stood up when He heard Charlie downstairs.

He looked up at Tasha. "Sleep well?"  
Tasha stretched slightly, "Nope. You?"  
"Not a wink" He grinned. He yawened silently and stretched. His shoulder cracked, it was the best feeling ever after being stuck in that position all night.

Tasha yawned as she stood up, picking her clothes up off the floor. She felt oddly worn out. Tasha walked over to her duffle bag and took out a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. Fred stood up and hugged her from behind. Tasha smiled.

After a half hour, Fred and Tasha made their way downstairs, Fred caught Charlie as he was about to fall. Tasha looked up at Fred.

"_**I Love You**_..." Tasha's eyes were flooded with emotion. She felt as happy as she had in months.  
Fred looked down at Tasha "I _**love you **_too, _**Tasha.**_" He loved her so much, He couldn't begin to explain how much.

"I'm just gonna stay _here_." Tasha said, a dull look on her face.  
"Your coming with us." Fred answered.  
Tasha gave him a look. Fred heard her mutter somthing about danger...  
"Like we're not already in danger, once You-Know-Who is alive everyone is in danger." He snapped. Tasha rolled her eyes. Folding her arms over her chest.

"Besides," Hermione said emerging from Ginnys room, "I think they'd be after Harry, You just ran away."  
Tasha didnt look at her. "Fine, Whatever, I'll come..."  
"I win this one." Fred Grinned. Tasha smiled slightly back, but not the full face smile. She sighed.

Fred arrived at Saint Mungos, with Tasha and George, a little while after everyone else.  
"Hey" He said to everyone.

They all nodded in unison, following Hermione's shrieks of joy to Karlee's room.  
Everyone watched karlee.

Karlee looked around and pointed to one of the others in a bed.  
"He got bit by a doxie and-" she pointed to another man,"-he got attacked by a snake. He's quite convinced that it was Nigini but no one thinks on the same lines..."  
She glanced at Arthur. He avoided everyone's eye.

Tasha took Fred's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.  
"I wont leave." She whispered softly to him, Fred nearly wept in delight.  
"Don't ever leave" he muttered.

Tasha felt a tight pain in her arm, she gripped it tightly.  
"Whats wrong?" Fred asked, a worried expression on his face.  
"Nothing." she replied quietly. Not looking at him. Tasha felt the blood dripping through her Sweater. She said nothing, and tried hiding it from the others.

Karlee looked at Tasha but didn't ask her what's wrong or anything like that. She shifted her gaze to her arm. Her skin was as red as blood. Karlee gasped at the surprise.  
"Its Nothing." Tasha said reassuringly.  
"**Don't Lie To Me**. " Fred snapped.

Karlee looked between Fred, Tasha, and her arm.  
Finally she whispered, "Tasha..." in a yearning way.  
"Its n**othing**!" She snapped, but it ended up being a shriek of pain.

Karlee exchanged looks with Charlie, then looked back at her.  
"Get it checked out." She said firmly.  
"**No**!" Tasha screamed.  
"At least sit down then!"

"_No_." Tasha said flatly.

"Its obviously not nothing, " Hermione said walking over to her.  
"What did you do to it?"

"I didn't do anything...Except...But that still wasn't..."

A healer walked into the room.  
"Do you need anything?" she asked, looking between everyone.  
"Her arm." Karlee said before anyone could stop her.

"I _**Don't** _need your help." Tasha said hysterically.

"Come one, Dear. Let me help." The Healer said walking towards Her, tasha shook her head. "No one can help me..." tasha pulled up her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

Karlee stared with wide eyes. No one said anything. The healer looked as though she was going to faint. She was moving her mouth but no sound came out.

Tasha turned and apparated. Everyone stared after her.


	4. Running From The Truth

**How Long Until The Sun Sets**

**Written By: XxNeverxLoosexHopexX**

**Chapter Four**

**Running From The Truth**

* * *

Tasha aparated, Her head spinning. She started walking, not knowing where she was heading. She knew something was wrong inside her...

Karlee stared at the spot that she vanished from. Fred made an odd sort of sound then disappeared after her.

"Tasha!" He yelled, running up the steps after her. Fred didn't care if she was a deatheater. He didn't care. He only cared about her, That she was alright. He knew her all too well...When she felt she was threatened, She'd vanish. Fred recalled Tasha vanishing at school multiple times. Fred could hear Tasha, He started to run faster.

Fred raced after her, through the back door of the burrow.  
"**Tasha**..." he yelled over and over. When he got no answer, Fred drew his wand and advanced forward slowly.

Karlee looked around at everyone in the room.

"I have to make sure she's okay..." she mumbled, climbing out of bed.  
"Are you insane? Lay back down!" Charlie yelled. Karlee ignored him as she adjusted her thin, knee-length gown.

He grabbed her arm just above my elbow.

"Lay down!" He yelled. Karlee disapparated, bringing him with her.

"Tasha" Fred whispered. He didnt have the strength too yell, plus he was too afraid. Everytime there was a sound Fred spun around and pointed his wand at nothing. Fred heard a small *Crack* in the kitchen. He held his breath, wondering who it might be.

"Go back Karlee!" Charlie yelled, "Dont pretend like you can't hear me!"

Fred heard yelling and ran to the kitchen.  
There stood Charlie and Karlee who were yelling at each other.  
"Quit yelling!" Fred very nearly screamed. He looked around, widly, listening closely for any sound of movement.

"Shes gone back." Fred said to himself, his heart beating rapidly. How could she have gone back? Fred felt his insides squirm.

Karlee nodded silently.


End file.
